For As Long As You Want Me There
by Miss Autopsy
Summary: Mystery Dungeon Explorers  There are some questions that you've never asked your partner. Sometimes, you know why you haven't. Implied Hero/Partner, one-shot.


**A/N:** I wrote this to be as neutral as possible on the species and gender of the characters, since those vary from game to game. I hope the phrasing didn't turn out too awkward due to that and that you can easily imagine the hero and partner from your own game in this situation. Also, I wrote this with Hero/Partner pairing in mind, but you could read it as platonic if you like. 

You sigh contentedly and roll over, feeling the soft sun on your face. The grass is the brightest of greens, broken here and there by bright flowers of all different colors, and flows gently in the wind.

You'd heard there might be some treasure here, beyond a dungeon called Mountain Pass, so you headed off. The promised treasure failed to appear – unless, as your partner suggested starry-eyed, it's this beautiful secret meadow, which seems untouched by anything except nature. Personally, you think the place is worthy of the title, but doubt that was what Team Ebony had in mind when they mentioned it. In any case, here under this tree is the perfect place for a post-exploration nap, and you did pick up quite a few valuable items on the way, so today was by no means wasted.

Beside you, your partner is still sleeping, looking peaceful and happy, as is usual. You think back, for some reason, to that day on the beach when you first met. The two of you have grown a lot since then – not physically, because for some reason you still can't evolve, but you're certainly much stronger. And you've been through much more than most fully-grown Pokémon, never mind most other kids. Lots of people would have thought you were too young to be an exploration team, and look at how much you've accomplished.

You're not, personally, the type to brag about all your team has done. In fact, ask anyone from around Treasure Town and they'd be quick to say that you're not the type to talk very much at all. Usually you hang back and let your partner do the talking, just nodding or gesturing when it's appropriate.

It's not as though you can't speak, although some people have assumed that and subsequently been surprised. You just only do so when there's something important to be said.

The one who's heard you talk the most is your partner, because it's to the Pokémon who's been by your side for all this time that you've had the most important things to say.

There are a certain three words you've never said, still – at least, not out loud, because you're still just a bit too afraid of the answer. There is never quite the right moment, and they refuse to come out on your lips. You try, though. You try to make sure they're in your smile and in what you do every day.

You think they were in your partner's eyes, but you couldn't quite tell because there was just too much light, so much that it became nothing. Then, when the light finally let you go, there were those same eyes, but you still weren't sure, because there were too many tears. Whose tears they were, you've since forgotten.

Occasionally, at times like this, you start to wonder if things can possibly remain the same. People grow older, and tire of their friends, don't they? People's feelings change all too easily. You know you can't do without the one who's been by your side for everything you can remember, but you have a nagging suspicion that your partner could do without you. You were prepared to die, and then you did. What happened to your dearest friend during those months that you were gone? You've never asked - not your partner, not any of the other guild members. Just more words you keep inside because you're afraid of how they'll be answered.

You close your eyes, thinking of the Pokémon who's closest to you both physically and otherwise, and in your mind you ask _How long will you stay by my side?_

A nudge to the side of your head startles you out of your thoughts, and you lift your head and open your eyes. Your partner is apparently done sleeping, even hopping slightly in their usual excitement, and obviously wants you to get up and do something.

"Look! Look over there!"

You turn in the direction indicated and gasp. The sun is setting, visible through a gap in the rock face that surrounds this meadow, but something about it is different. It is filling the sky with strange, shimmering rainbows. It takes you a moment to work out what you are seeing and connect it with the waterfalls that you can barely spot in the background.

"The mist makes it, I think," says your partner in hushed, amazed tones. "Wow! I bet this view is the real treasure! All those rainbows… It really almost sparkles. I guess this must happen every evening, but no one sees it, because no one's usually here. Sunsets are always nice, but this… Ah, isn't it just awesome?"

You nod, staring at it for some time. This is something you can almost imagine Murkrow deeming a treasure, and you think that theory isn't too unlikely. After a while, it occurs to you that it will be dark soon. You should be returning home if you want to get enough sleep for tomorrow.

"It's late," you say, and turn away from the dazzling sight.

"Yeah," says your partner with an emphatic nod. "We should head back home to Sharpedo Bluff before it gets too dark. We have to get some sleep so we can do our best tomorrow, like always!"

So the two core members of your exploration team start to head home. As you watch your partner run eagerly forwards, then turn back and gesture for you to hurry up, a thought starts to form in your mind. It's hesitant and you're afraid to accept it right now, but somehow you're thinking that, just maybe, the question that's been bothering you the most has already been answered.

Tomorrow will be another fun day, and the next day will probably be one as well. After that… who knows what will come next? There's a whole world out there with so much yet undiscovered, and when you explore it, you know exactly whom you want by your side.


End file.
